In a combined cycle power plant that includes a gas turbine adapted to use both gas and liquid fuels, the desirability of detecting liquid fuel flow and controlling the detected flow during fuel transfer is set forth in the cross-referenced application Ser. No. 195,702 "A Combined Cycle Electric Power Plant And A Gas Turbine Having An Improved Fuel Transfer System".
Typically, a flow divider distributes liquid fuel to a plurality of gas turbine nozzles. One way to detect the total liquid fuel flow to such nozzles is to detect the differential pressure between the inlet of the flow divider and the outlet of the nozzle, and to relate the total liquid fuel flow to the dectected differential pressure. Such measurements are subject to inaccuracies resulting from varying flow/differential pressure relationships among the nozzles and their associated fuel lines. The total liquid fuel flow may be detected with improved accuracy by a fuel flowmeter connected in the fuel line leading to the inlet of the flow divider. Utilization of the flow divider to provide a signal related to the total liquid fuel flow retains the measurement accuracy that is obtainable with a separate fuel flowmeter at reduced expense, as provision and installation of a separate flowmeter are not required.